Snowflakes
by Espada175
Summary: What if the worst came to pass with Rukia? Charcter death and some blood. Just trying a darker theme... Implied IchiRuki, Refined for better reading... LAST UPDATE BESIDES REFINING.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people! This is pretty much my first Bleach fanfic, as well as my first oneshot/darker story, REDEFINED, as one reviewer said that it was lacking some depth. Just by the way, flames shall be used in my reviewer's barbeque, with mango chutney. So come along, tell your friends, and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Disclaimer: okay, if I really owned Bleach, would I be making up odd AU stories on a fansite? NOO. It is property of Tite Kubo.

Sorrow. An emotion among the many that struck 15 year old Ichigo Kurosaki mercilessly, as one of his best friends lay dying in his wounded arms. Frustration and self-hatred also slammed into him; why couldn't he save her? He knew no Kido, and Orihime was out of town. And either way, he knew that this wound couldn't be healed in time, due to its evil source; a Cero.

Rukia's small form shifted a bit in his grip, and Ichigo yet again noticed the small hole in her chest, which ironically caused her to look like the very things she had vowed to destroy; hollows. Blood seeped from the two stab wounds in her stomach, and a small groan of pain, as well as a trail of blood escaped her lips. The Cero wound seemed oddly suspended, no action taking place within the opening, simply an empty, lonely void.

It had meant to be a routine hollow track-and-destroy mission. Rukia had picked up the presence, and she and Ichigo had instantly gone to the scene of the attack, expecting to find a Whole being devoured.

It was meant to be a rather meager, weak hollow, but by the time they had found it, the gigantic fish-shaped demon was being eaten by an oddly smaller, more humane hollow. The attacking party had rather large, clawed hands, taloned feet, and curved, large horns, with an upright, human like posture and shape, as well as hideous, curved teeth on its blank mask, which extended until its spine.

"Those things just seem to sicken me more and more..." muttered Ichigo as he observed the grisly, barbaric scene.

"But a hollow is a hollow, so this bastard is as good as mine!"

Ichigo let loose a raging battle cry, and drawing Zangetsu, charged mercilessly at the hollow.

"Ichigo, wait!" cried Rukia, genuinely concerned with the fact that the hollow was feasting on its kinsfolk, the scene feeling oddly familiar. Why would a hollow eat another hollow, if it could devour a far more wholesome, easy-to-kill meal, such as a Whole?

The Substitute Shinigami drew within a few meters of the suspicious hollow, which had finished its meal, and it suddenly sent out a large surge of dense, untamed Reiatsu, which had previously been undetectable, causing Ichigo to gasp, and stop himself, slightly frightened that such a demon could perfect a high level Reiatsu technique.

"I suggest you stand back, Shinigami." , the hollow said, attitude and annoyance clear in his echoing voice.

Then, a large, suffocating burst of black and purple energy engulfed the hollow, causing Ichigo to leap back, quickly shaking himself out of his previous astonishment. The energy dissipated, and the Substitute Shinigami's eyes widened, for beneath the burst, the previously Adjuchas had transformed into a Vasto Lorde. The figure had shrunk now to human size, and strongly resembled one, excluding the fact that it was now covered in a hollow mask like armor, his claws and talons now far more serrated, and he now donned a simple, light armor, as well as a horned helmet, and two short swords, which were strapped to its hip.

It suddenly Sonido'ed, and struck Ichigo from behind, with a back handed slash, drawing blood upon its now sharper claws, before shaking it off in a disgusted manner. Reaching behind itself, the Vasto drew its two white, spiked blades. Quickly recovering from the surprise attack, Ichigo transformed to Bankai, brandishing Tensa Zangetsu, before charging in a fully concentrated battle rage at the Vasto, the latter doing the same. The confrontation quickly turned to a high speed battle of clashing blades and large Reiatsu shockwaves.

As the blur went by, Rukia had already jumped onto a nearby building, watching the intense sky battle with intrigue. However, she noticed the Vasto had started to quickly chant something beneath its breath, its lips moving quickly with expert speed. Eyes widening in realization, she cried out, "Ichigo! Look out!"

Turning his head, Ichigo looked at Rukia, but the Vasto had already completed its incantation, and had cast its hand forward; "With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!"

Six rods of light suddenly appeared, then slammed into Ichigo's abdomen, locking him in place with their mystic strength. A smirk spread across the Vasto's lips, and reinforcing a sharpening Reiatsu over its blades, it charged at the helpless Ichigo, blades outstretched, ready to tear the Substitute apart in a blazing bloodlust.

And the worst happened. Rukia Shunpo'ed in front of Ichigo, directly in the Vasto's path. And she was stabbed by the blades intended for Ichigo's own death. A blood curdling scream rang out, and Ichigo's gut wrenched at the sound of his friend's impalement.

Withdrawing the blades, the Vasto put them back in their sheath, admiring the two stab wounds that Rukia clutched at, desperately trying to stop the blood loss, before it put its finger to her heart, and whispering in her ears, "Don't worry. I'll make the pain go away…"

A large bang resounded through the town, as the Cero blew clearly through Rukia Kuchiki's chest, missing Ichigo narrowly, an expression of complete and utter horror splattered across his face.

Then the noble woman began to fall from the sky, too weak to maintain flight. The Vasto let loose a roar of mocking, echoing laughter. But his laughter died, when he noticed that Ichigo had broken out of the Kido. And that the angered, vengeful youth had Shunpo'ed directly in front of him, Getsuga Tenshou fully loaded, and hollow mask donned, and he delivered a ruthless horizontal slash, while releasing the Getsuga. A large blast was seen, as the strike slammed into the Vasto, point blank, and causing the high powered hollow to lose its left arm, and a good portion of the side of its head. Hissing in pain, the Vasto quickly opened a portal to Hueco Mundo, and disappeared, retreating to tend its wounds.

Letting his own mask break off, and realizing that Rukia was still falling, Ichigo Shunpo'ed beneath her, catching her small, damaged form, distraught at the fact that her wounds were so severe.

And that was how Ichigo had ended up where he was, a dying friend in his arms, and tears streaming down his face. Stirring a bit more, Rukia opened her eyes with difficulty, and attempted to smile, only to give up the facade.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He repeated, before Rukia weakly lifted her arm to silence him, and letting it drop next to Sode no Shirayuki, who had now materialized, also close to her own death, identical wounds on her body, staining her pure white kimono. Breathing heavily, the young form of a materialized Tensa Zangetsu hugged her tightly to his body, using his hood to desperately try and hide his own tears.

Breaking herself away from him gently, Sode no Shirayuki looked deeply into his eyes, compassion clear on her face, before lifting her hand to brush away tear from Tensa Zangetsu's face, which had ventured halfway down his cheek.

"_Stay strong, young Zangetsu…_"

"_No, you can't leave! There's so much we haven't done! PLEA-!_"

"_Hush, young one. You will find others… But I must depart…_"

"_But-_"

"_Goodbye…_" said Shirayuki, before her voice became wispy, her body glowed, and her soul returned to the physical Zanpaktou, her presence disappearing completely.

Feeling the deep sorrow emanating from Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo allowed him to enter the Zanpaktou again, where he isolated himself.

"Don't be sorry... You couldn't have known... About its attack... And I don't want... You to watch me... Die while just saying you're sorry..."

_"Ichigo, you must say goodbye. She does not have much time..."_ Said Zangetsu from within the Zanpaktou, still mourning the loss of Sode no Shirayuki.

"Goodbye, Rukia..." Ichigo whispered.

"Goodbye, Ichigo... Tell Renji to be good, and tell Byakuya-san I said goodbye... I... Love you..." She said weakly. "I love you too..." He responded. She smiled as best as she could, before her body began to glow, then dissipate, leaving only her partially cut garments and sealed Zanpaktou.

All his work, his struggling, their memories, their friends and their bonding over the adventures and laughs, the sorrows and the pain... All of it, now gone, in the drop of a die, just like her. It was as if life was playing some sick joke on him, and he felt like the universe itself was laughing at him.

His friend, savior and probably the closest thing to love since his mother's own death, Ichigo's gut stabbing emotions returned, and he cried out into the sky, hurling curse upon curse at the cruelty of the universe. He clutched desperately at the empty garments, and cried more, refusing- no, not believing that she was gone, as the snowflakes began to slowly descend upon the town of Karakura...

This is my first rewrite, and I'm actually starting to enjoy writing these stories. I am HOPING that this version will get more reviews, but that's your choice to whether you'll sponsor my writing or not with comments… Well, hope you liked it, and see you again on my next adventure.

Espada175, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings yet again people!

I felt that I ought to finish off this whole "Snowflakes" thing, so that my conscious doesn't keep nagging me about it. Okay, I guess this is the epilogue of this story. By the by, I would like to thank all those who reviewed, added this story to their alerts or favourites, or anyone who quite genuinely enjoyed it. Lets go!

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. No buts. No exceptions.**

**Aftermath**

Isshin Kurosaki felt his son's Reiatsu before he saw or heard him. The twins and himself had just finished their dinner before a wave of familiar Reiatsu swept through the home, and through Isshin's mind. But something was off about it; at first he thought that it had decreased, but the description didn't seem to fit. Then he realised that it in fact felt denser; as if the Reiatsu has carrying a ton of bricks on its invisible shoulders. The last time he had felt a Reiatsu like this one was after she had…

"Oh no…" The former Captain whispered, clutching at his temples, before looking up at the two young girls, who stared back at him with curious expressions across their faces. No, he couldn't put them through this.

"Yuzu, Karin, to bed. Now," Isshin said carefully, afraid that his voice might falter. Karin raised an eyebrow, but she stood up nonetheless, grabbing Yuzu's arm as she walked towards the staircase. Promptly standing up, Isshin walked briskly to the door, and prayed that he was wrong. But he ultimately knew he wasn't.

Ichigo stumbled in a few seconds after the girls' room door closed, his posture slouched and fatigued, his body covered in frost from the bitter snow, and his hands clutching a bloody Shihakusho and Zanpakuto. The young teen's tear stained face looked up with an expression of shock, before collapsing into the house, his numerous cuts on his hand from the blade he held causing too much blood loss.

_Many have said that the death of Rukia Kuchiki would not be lauded over; some said that it was bound to happen, others merely believed that the Rukongai would be better off without her trouble causing. But by the time of her actual death, she had made many new companions, bonds and maybe even a romantic relationship, and many of her past misdeeds had been forgotten. _

_Discovery of Rukia Kuchiki's death to Soul Society took place two days after her passing, and her funeral took place another two days afterwards. Official possession of her Zanpakuto, Shihakusho and Lieutenancy badge were handed over to her remaining living relative, Byakuya Kuchiki._

_There are many degrees of permanent damage dealt after death._

_Some degrees are deep, but more bearable, due to previous , similar disasters occurring. However, this alone does not help one to accept it…_

Byakuya Kuchiki closed the door silently behind himself, before turning, and walking to the dim candlelight in the far end of the room, a Zanpakuto in one hand, and a Shihakusho in the other. Stopping before the shrine, the Captain gently laid the items on the monument, letting them rest close to a beautiful picture of a petite young woman, with raven coloured hair. A single tear travelled down his usually emotionless face.

"I'm sorry, Hisana."

The man fell onto one knee, before letting the torrent of tears emerge, not afraid of interference due to his private location. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my one promise to you, Hisana…"

_Other degrees run deep to the extent that one feels like a void has been formed in their soul, the one friend that they had known and treasured the most having been lost forever. And the fact that one wasn't even present at the only opportunity to say goodbye._

Renji Abarai stared down at the gravestone before him, a small carving of a snowflake on the top left corner. A look of hardened sadness was carved along his own face, and his weapon was absent, having seen that was it was unfit to bring one on such a visit. "Sorry I'm late…" Renji said to the grave itself, his voice wavering and shaking with each word.

"I hope this makes up for missing it. I know you used to love these."

Renji reached within his robes, before pulling out a sacred lotus; its white, pearly edges glowing with the moonlight. The red haired Lieutenant placed the elegant flower on the grave, before saluting, and striding out of the graveyard.

_Then there are some degrees so deeply set that the wounds never heal- like for those who blame themselves for the death itself. Those who feel that they could have – no, should have done more to keep them safe. For those whose own lives would have ended had their loved on not been there._

Doctor Akira Fuhito walked quickly through the hall, the blinding lights and white tiles conjuring a somewhat disorienting feeling within him. Letting his eyes scan each of numbered plates above the entrance to each room, he looked specifically for room number 52, the text occupying a space on his wooden clipboard.

_Ichigo Kurosaki never forgave himself. Three weeks after the funeral of Rukia Kuchiki, he was submitted into Karakura Rehabilitation Centre for clinical depression after a failed suicide attempt._

49, 50, 51, 52… Bingo. The lanky young man pulled out his large ring of keys, before unlocking and opening the door, and stepping into the room. A fairly tall teen sat with his back face to the doctor on his recently cleaned bed sheets. His long, uncut orange bangs shifted as he flinched at the sudden new light source. His skin was a near deathly pale due to the lack of sunlight in the room, and his nails had grown to quite an alarming size.

The boy looked like he always did, but something just didn't seem right to Akira. "How are you feeling today, Kurosaki?" Akira said, now shuffling in his coat as an ominous breeze seemed to rack the room. Ichigo turned his head, so that at least half of his face was visible to his visitor, a toothy grin spread along his face. Then Akira saw it; he saw why he felt so fearful, today of all days. The orange haired teen seemed to have manually sharpened his nails and canines, and two long, bloody scars, shaped like thick lines, ran from the top left and right corners of his forehead, over his eyes, and to their corresponding points on his chin. And his eyes; his most chilling feature. Each orb glowed a faint, ominous amber.

"Never better, doc." He sneered, his words echoing, despite the small size of the pearly white room. Akira opened his mouth to reply - or more to demand what was going on - but his words caught, and only a gurgle escaped.

The clipboard that the young doctor was holding fell to the floor. An audible crack echoed through the room. And the doctor collapsed after it.

_The End_

Well then, that just about ends this little story of mine. Don't forget to drop off any critique or comments you have, and I hope to see you again on another story in the future. See Ya!

Espada175 Out.


End file.
